Barony of Steel Heart
The Barony of Steel Heart is a small but densely mineral-rich fief in northern Silverpine Forest. The land was first given to Jonathan Murphy, who was also raised to nobility in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, six hundred years prior to the Opening of the Dark Portal. The Barony of Steel Heart was destroyed by the Scourge during the Third War. Holdings of Steel Heart Steel Heart Village Once a small village with almost a single purpose towards smithing, Steel Heart Village and it's many forges was destroyed alongside the rest of the Barony by the Scourge. In its prime, Steel Heart Village was home to many smiths and citizens alike. Although other professions existed in the town, most efforts were directed towards keeping the forges running. Steel Heart Keep Another victim to the Scourge destruction of Steel Heart, Steel Heart Keep is presently a ruin of its former glory. Prior to its destruction, Steel Heart Keep was a modest keep that served as seat of the Barony and residence of the House of Murphy. A notable feature of Steel Heart Keep was a personal forge that was exclusive to the Baron of Steel Heart. Steel Heart Mine Now a hollow tunnel in the ground, Steel Heart Mine was once the lifeblood of the Barony. Delving deep into the earth, the tunnels ran deeper every generation as the demand for mineral's increased. The mine never ran dry, still rumored to be filled with all sorts of valuable minerals. However, Steel Heart Mine was abandoned during the Third War and remains unused today. Geography Located in northern Silverpine Forest, the Barony of Steel Heart naturally takes after the rest of the region with its thick pine forest. Steel Heart experiences temperate weather and climate and all four seasons similar to the rest of Silverpine. Despite the significant smog released from Steel Heart Village, the flora and fauna have been well conserved. The Barony of Steel Heart is ecologically, a healthy and thriving habitat. Governance Since its inception, the Barony of Steel Heart has been ruled by the House of Murphy as the Barons of Steel Heart. The House of Murphy remained in power for over six centuries and were generally admired by their subjects. However, with the death of most of the House during the Third War, their rule is uncertain. However, many refugees from Steel Heart whom occupy the town of Salvidan, south of the Barony still recognize the House of Murphy as their liege lords. Economy As a ruin, the Barony of Steel Heart is economically dead. Prior to its destruction, the Barony of Steel Heart was home to some of the best blacksmiths in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. In addition to their rich resources, the Barony of Steel Heart became a significant exporter of metals, weapons and armor. As a result, the smiths and lords of Steel Heart, who were often one in the same, grew quite rich, especially when demand was high such as during wars. Judicial System As a vassal to the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Barony of Steel Heart obeyed the Lordaeronian Law and had a magistrate at the ready to settle any trials or legal disputes. Military Prior to the Third War, the Barony of Steel Heart lacked for many soldiers. With most of the towns resources devoted to smithing, a small militia would be formed out of the baronies citizens whenever the need for a military force arose. However with the barony in ruin, there is no military force in the region whatsoever. History The Barony of Steel Heart founded by Jonathan the Beloved was the home, and land of House Murphy. The land was granted to Jonathan the Beloved by the King of Lordaeron 600 years ago , with the promise of weapons and trained artisans . In its existence the Barony has contributed to several of Lordaeron's conflicts by keeping its end of the bargain. The Barony over the years primarily would trade with Lordaeron ; though they have traded with other lands on rare occurrences. During the Third War the Barony would be sacked by the bastard prince Arthas Menithil, and his army of Undead. Many perished in the sacking, but with some miracle 456 survived and escaped to form their own safe haven. The Barony now lays in ruin, but not all is lost for one day its people will return rallied under an heir of Jonathan Credits This page was created by Arulen for Bookerr389 (except the History Section). All fanon content belongs to Bookerr389. Category:Houses and Clans